The Empire History.
It started off on a small planet Created by our current Emperors Great Grand father who started the kaiser legion,it just started out as a branch to the fighting accocciation . The planet was named Kaiso.With the newly found Kaiser Legion ,S-R's GGrandfarther Would of stayed alive long enough to see his son his grandfather the first emperor of the newly formed empire But it only lasted for 20 years Untill the destruciton of Kaiso. 20 Years after the destruction of kaiso S-R'S Farther Would have created The Orignal Planet kaiser Dubed Planet kaiser Prime By the orignial kaisers. When his son was born he had to take a lead of abense and his Grandfarher took over as emperor again 20 Years would pass... HIs grand farther died and the first kaiser war Broke out a year later The empire lost.. and the destruction of kaiser prime was A big event 3 Years later when G-R Was 24 He recreated Planet kaiser The kaiser empire Began a new when his farther died... O-S Would of joined One year later then M-R Another 20 years would pass when S-R was 44.. The return of Critical Ran would happen,Planet kaiser was destroyed once again.(edited) S-R Re created planet kaiser.. 19 Years would pass S-R would be 63.. He died One Year later In a fight against Xero and was Rebirthed as the one and only Sword Kaiser S-S-R! Early Years of before Hutsero died it was that day S-S-H would be there Helping against the "Cold war" Against the Ant King S-S-H couldent stand a chance against him He was KIB (Killed in battle) His Son G-R Found out not so soon after He destroyed of earth Because of it.. 21 Years passed and the Kaiser Empire was still Growing... The War was approaching us deadlier than before Our soilders were scared some terrified The War was coming close S-K had come on S-S-H side as Demi Emporor They were ruling the Empire Only getting stronger and Stronger As close death was aproaching them ... A Year Passed it wass the day of the kaiser war ALl the forces of The Kaiser empire Are Ready to engage in battle. 3 Days have gone by with the war starting G-R And S-R would be On planet ul'a And planet kaiser would be under heavy assault after the attack on earth. The omni Kaiser G-R And Emperor S-R-S-R Ran into Togara And had a long fight G-R Got controlled as they stood on the planet T'lo'ra.G-R unlocked his K-D-E Form (Kaiser Dark Emperor) And S-R-S-R unlocked His Kaiser God Fire form (Speed type) Weeks of Fighting passed even Months it was a 2 year-long war. The kaiser war (Second) Finally was Ended But Another Great evil started to rise. Surely but kneel. We have won. 15 Years passed after the Seccond kaiser war. The whole of the empire was taken down and only a few people survived. And once again we won the kaiser wars. https://tenor.com/view/goku-gt-goodbye-gif-9466062